Kihyun Love On
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran saat bertemu dan selalu saja ada masalah kecil yang selalu diperdebatkan oleh keduanya. Apakah mereka berdua akan "Fall in Love" pada akhirnya?. KIHYUN (Gs)/ School Life/ Dont Like Dont Read/ No Bash/ Slight WonMin, HaeHyuk, YeWook/ HAPPY KIHYUN DAY FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

**KIHYUN LOVE ON (Chapter 1)**

 **KiHyun (Gs)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **And**

 **Other Cast**

 **Warning : Bahasa campur aduk/ Kurang baku, Typo harap dimakhlumi/ Dont Like Dont Read/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

"Papa kau serius?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Tentu. Besok kau harus berangkat ke Seoul, kau akan tinggal dirumah Harabojie Kim!" Jelas Yunho sang Papa

"Kenapa kau tega membuangku Papa? Aku mau disini, tinggal disini, lulus sekolah disini. Apalagi sejak lahir aku sudah disini di Amerika ini. Aku sudah terlalu mencintai negara ini Papa. Kenapa kau malah membuangku ke Korea yang penuh aturan itu. Apalagi aku harus tinggal bersama Harabojie Kim yang super duper cerewet sekaligus banyak aturan itu!" Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar, mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuannya tinggal di Korea.

"Kalau kau tetap disini, Papa yakin kau akan jadi yeoja tidak bermoral Kyuhyun. Negara ini terlalu bebas, Papa tidak mau kau terjerat pergaulan bebas disini. Lagipula Papa dan Mama tidak bisa menjaga dan memperhatikanmu selama 24jam karena sibuk dengan Perusahaan kita yang sedang berada di Puncak sekarang."

"Itu bukan alasan logis untuk dikatakan Papa. Lagipula aku sudah besar dan dewasa, aku bisa memilih mana yang baik dan bukan. Lagipula disini banyak Bodyguard yang bisa menjaga dan mengawasiku 24jam kalau Papa tidak ada dirumah. Apa fungsinya Papa memperkerjakan mereka, kalau mereka tidak bisa melindungiku dengan baik."

"Papa tidak mempercayaimu Kyuhyun!" Yunho tegas menjawab, Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat kami sedang ke Eropa dan tidak dirumah. Apa yang kau lakukan di Bar? Kau hampir menelan ekstasi bersama teman-temanmu." Yunho berkata datar dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam, Kyuhyun meringis saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Papa itu tidak benar, kau salah paham. Kami hanya merayakan pesta kelulusan junior high school saja. Lagipula teman-temanku orang yang baik." Jelas Kyuhyun tidak terima, teman-temannya itu orang baik. Justru yang nakal dan pencetus ide ke Bar buat merayakan kelulusan mereka itu berasal dari otak jeniusnya yang terlalu ingin tahu kehidupan malam di Amerika.

"Kau tetap pergi dan melanjutkan sekolah di Korea!" Tegas Yunho

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Papamu Sayang." Jaejoong menimpali setelah lama terdiam dan mendukung keputusan Yunho suaminya.

"Mama kenapa kau mendukung Papa. Apa kalian tidak sayang lagi padaku?" Melas Kyuhyun

"Ini semua kami lakukan demi kebaikanmu sayang. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Kata Jaejoong lembut mencoba memberi pengertian pada anaknya.

"Apa kalian ingin membuat anak lagi, sehingga kalian ingin mengucilkanku dengan membuangku ke Korea?" Ngawur Kyuhyun mendramatisir

"Kenapa kau baru menanyakannya sekarang Kyuhyun-ah?" Goda Yunho

"Mama apa itu benar?" Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca menatap ibunya. Jaejoong memberi deathglare pada Yunho

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Mama tidak mungkin bisa punya anak lagi. Lagipula Mama sudah cukup bersyukur punya Kyunnie di hidup Mama. Kyunnie anak yang paling Mama cintai melebihi apapun didunia ini. Jadi Kyu harus jadi anak baik dan pintar, tidak boleh mengecewakan Mama." Kata Jaejoong lembut, Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya erat.

"Kalau mama sayang Kyu, bolehkan Kyu tetap disini." Bujuk Kyuhyun merayu ibunya, ia yakin ibunya akan menuruti keinginannya seperti biasa.

"TIDAK. kau tetap harus ke Korea sayang!" Tegas Jaejoong, Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang ibunya sebal. Sedang Yunho menatap istri cantiknya tidak percaya, ia pikir Jaejoong akan menuruti putri evilnya tapi ternyata tidak.

~AnnishiKimki~

Setelah merengek dan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo cetarnya sepanjang hari, agar orangtuanya membatalkan rencana untuk mengirim dirinya ke Korea tapi tetap saja gagal, mereka benar-benar sepakat untuk membuang dirinya jauh dari mereka. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun berada sekarang, di Bandara Inceon seorang diri, seperti orang hilang.

Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian kasual yang tampak santai dan elegant. menunggu sopir kakeknya untuk menjemput dirinya yang sialnya belum juga datang sedari tadi. Awas saja ia akan memecatnya kalau 5 menit lagi tidak sampai juga. Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang namja paruh baya hampir seusia Papanya menghampiri dirinya dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Kyuhyun diam saja, ia lelah tentu saja duduk dipesawat hampir 18jam lebih. Tanpa banyak tanya, Kyuhyun langsung menyuruh ahjussie sopir segera membawanya ke rumah kakeknya.

Setelah sampai dirumah Kakek Kim, di kawasan Pyeongchang-dong salah satu kawasan elit di pinggiran Seoul dengan infrastruktur klasik dan kuno tapi dengan kenyamanan dan keindahan yang benar-benar alami dan lagi udaranya sangat segar dan sejuk seperti di pegunungan.

Setelah keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke arah pintu, kyuhyun disambut oleh beberapa maid saat dirinya memasuki rumah besar dan mewah milik kakeknya ini. Tapi tidak sebesar rumahnya di Amerika tentu saja. Kyuhyun diam dan jalan menuju Kakek dan Neneknya yang sedang diruang tamu menunggu kedatangannya mungkin.

"Good Afternoon, Grandpa Grandma." Sapa Kyuhyun pada kakek dan neneknya, sambil Memeluk dan mencium mereka singkat.

"Ini Korea Kyuhyun bukan Amerika. Jadi pakailah bahasa korea dengan baik dan benar!" Omel Harabojie Kim. Tuch kan benar apa katanya, belum ada 5menit ia dirumah ini bahkan dirinya belum duduk. kakeknya ini sudah menceramahi ini itu dan terlalu kolot tidak mengerti jaman menurutnya.

"Di Korea juga perlu bicara dengan bahasa inggris Grandpa." Menimpali santai sambil meminum orange jus yang baru diantar maid tadi.

"Bagaimana kabar Mama dan Papamu Kyuhyun?" Kata Nenek Kim mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum cucu dan suaminya berdebat.

"Mereka baik dan sehat Halmonie. Mama titip sesuatu untuk diberikan pada Halmonie, tapi nanti saja aku berikan. Aku masih lelah Halmonie." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Arra, istirahatlah dikamarmu." Kata Halmonie lembut, sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"Baiklah aku istirahat dulu GrandMa GrandPa, love you." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum naik kelantai atas.

Setelah mandi, berganti pakaian santai rumahannya. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di bed kingsize nya yang empuk nyaman untuk berkelana di alam mimpi. Ia ingin tidur, dirinya sudah sangat-sangat lelah setelah duduk dipesawat selama hampir 18jam lebih.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00 waktu Korea. Dan sudah waktunya makan malam, Kyuhyun merasa lapar apalagi tadi setelah sampai rumah ini, dirinya belum makan apapun dan hanya minum segelas jus dan benar-benar membuatnya lapar.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, setelah dirinya dipanggil salah satu maid untuk makan malam bersama, setelah mencuci muka tentu saja. Dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya didepan Halmonienya.

"Besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah Kyuhyun. Ucap Kakek

"Kenapa harus besok GrandPa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia ingin bolos saja besok. Dirinya itu masih kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh. Apalagi besok hanya penyambutan anak baru atau MOS. Itu sangat membosankan, makanya ia malas untuk mengikuti acara-acara semacam itu.

"Harabojie sudah mempersiapkan dan mengurus semua hal tentang sekolahmu. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir tentang apapun." Harabojie menjelaskan

"Maksudku bukan itu Harabojie. Aku malas ikut acara penyambutan siswa baru, nanti yang ada aku harus melakukan hal konyol dan harus mengikuti apa kata senior. Dan itu sangat-sangat membosankan. Lagipula aku juga masih kelelahan, jadi besok aku tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu ya Harabojie." Melas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan anak anjingnya.

"Tidak, kau harus masuk sekolah besok." Tegas Harabojie Kim

"Pemaksa sekali!" Cibir Kyuhyun lirih sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Halmonie Kim hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi cucunya yang menggemaskan tersebut.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberutnya dan mulut tidak pernah berhenti menggerutu, mengumpat bahkan mencibir sang Kakek yang benar-benar menyebalkan baginya. Dari keluar rumah mewah Kakeknya dan menuju sekolah barunya dengan tampang yang benar-benar suram, tidak enak dipandang.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin membolos hari ini, dia malas mengikuti kegiatan MOS yang menyebalkan dan menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa disekolah dan para junior seperti dirinya harus mengikuti perintah senior.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil malas-malasan. Kelasnya ini berada di lantai tiga dan dirinya harus susah payah menaiki tangga dan sialnya kelas xA di ujung lorong dan Kyuhyun harus lebih lama lagi berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Baru melangkah menuju tangga di lantai dua dirinya ditabrak oleh seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal, dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Tidak tahukah namja itu, kalau dirinya ini sedang dalam keadaan yang benar-benar ingin membunuh orang. Belum lagi bokong sexy nya harus membentur lantai dengan tidak elitnya dan tentunya sakit.

"YAK KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA." Teriak Kyuhyun pada namja yang menabraknya tadi.

"Jalan itu pakai kaki, bukan pakai mata." Balasnya datar

"Kau itu sudah salah, kenapa tidak minta maaf." Menatapnya tajam

"Kau yang salah, kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf." Balasnya masih dengan nada datar dan dinginnya.

"Kau tidak punya ekspresi lain selain datar."

"Hm. Masalah buatmu?"

"Tentu saja bermasalah, kau tidak lihat tampangmu dicermin hah, tembok dan lantai ini pun masih kalah datar denganmu." Kyuhyun mencibir

"Memangnya kau siapa, berani sekali berkata seperti itu padaku." Menatap Kyuhyun lebih tajam dan dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku."

"Memangnya kau pikir, kau orang penting. Hingga aku mau tahu namamu dan menyukaimu." Tanya namja itu tidak percaya

"Mungkin saja."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Meskipun dalam mimpi, kau menyukai dan tertarik padaku kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Siapa bilang, kalau aku menyukaimu."

"Tentu saja aku, kau tidak mendengarnya."

"Dasar yeoja gila, bisa-bisanya aku harus bertemu denganmu."

"Kau pikir aku mau bertemu denganmu."

"Mungkin."

"Yak memangnya siapa tadi yang mulai duluan mencari masalah denganku dengan menabrakku dan tidak mau minta maaf." Omel Kyuhyun menatap namja didepannya tajam.

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi disini."

"Kau yang menabrakku tadi datar."

"Sial sekali aku bertemu dengan yeoja cerewet sepertimu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak sial bertemu makhluk datar sepertimu."

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Dan kenapa dari sekian banyak yeoja di sekolah ini, aku harus bertemu dan berurusan dengan yeoja cerewet sepertimu."

"Aku juga malas berdebat dengan makhluk datar sepertimu. Dan mungkin karena takdir kita bertemu." Gerutu Kyuhyun santai

"Hm, takdir yang buruk, pembawa sial."

"Yak datar, siapa yang kau bilang pembawa sial."

"Tentu saja kau, memang siapa lagi."

"Aish, kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Umpat Kyuhyun

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu." Jawabnya acuh.

"Aku lelah berbicara dengan makhluk datar menyebalkan sepertimu, tidak berguna." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan dan menyeringai setelahnya. Lalu pergi menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan namja yang menabraknya tadi.

"Menarik!" Ucap namja itu sambil memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh arti dan menyeringai setelahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Membawa fict baru lagi, entahlah tiba-tiba saja ide ini mengalir waktu mau nulis BKNS dan Kihyun Love hehehe

Bahasa masih amburadul dan semrawut, EYD juga kurang benar harap maklumi aja ya.. tapi aku tetap berusaha nulis dengan bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar. Padahal dulu waktu pelajaran bahasa indo paling malas dan suka ketiduran di dalam kelas hehehe

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Kihyun Love On ( Chapter 2 )**

 **KIHYUN ( GS )**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun**

 **And**

 **Other**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku/ EYD tidak terlalu benar harap maklum /Typo/ DLDR/ No Bash/ School Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

Pembukaan siswa baru atau MOS sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketua OSIS SM High School sedang berada di podium untuk memberi sambutan pada siswa baru. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab penuh pada acara MOS yang mereka selenggarakan.

Siswa-siswi baru menatap kagum sosok Pangeran Tampan yang berdiri di podium tersebut, mereka tidak menyangka memiliki Ketua OSIS yang sangat keren. Dia adalah Siswa Jenius, Tampan dan Kaya. Dia adalah Kim Kibum sang Pewaris Tunggal Perusahaan Kim salah satu Perusahaan terbesar dan berpengaruh di Korea dan Asia.

Setelah menyelesaikan pidato dan pembukaan MOS disekolahnya, Kim Kibum menuruni tangga podium dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang menatapnya penuh rasa kagum padanya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata coklat karamel yang menatapnya malas, dan ia mengenali gadis itu. Gadis yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak di lantai dua tadi pagi, dan berakhir dengan dirinya out off caracter yang membuatnya adu mulut dengan yeoja gila jadi-jadian itu.

Tak ingin terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kibum memutuskan pergi dari halaman Sekolah SM yang sangat luas menuju ruang Osis. Dan diikuti dengan anggota Osis lainnya yang tidak bertugas di lapangan.

Para anggota osis yang bertugas, segera melakukan apa yang mereka siapkan untuk acara MOS tahun ini.

"Kalian sudah di beri tahu sebelum hari pertama masuk sekolah ini. Kalian harus membawa papan nama yang sudah disiapkan dari rumah kalian masing-masing dan menulis nama hewan kesukaan kalian." Tanya salah satu anggota Osis dan para siswa yang mengikuti MOS mengangguk mengiyakan apa kata senior.

"Bagus! cepat keluarkan barang kalian dan segera kalungkan ke leher kalian." Donghae yang mengatakannya, ia adalah salah satu Sahabat kecil sang Ketua Osis dan Ketua Klub Dance.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakainya." Ucap Eunhyuk gadis manis pemilik gummy smile menatap seorang gadis yang tampak bosan dan tidak mengeluarkan benda yang mereka perintahkan tadi.

"Aku tidak membawanya dan aku malas membuatnya, aku lelah karena kemarin aku baru sampai Korea." Jawabnya santai

"Malas kau bilang?" Tanya Eunyuk tak percaya gadis didepannya ini benar-benar

"Hm. Aku ketiduran jadi aku tidak membuatnya dan lagipula Kakekku tidak memberitahukan tentang masalah MOS dll." Masih dengan sikap santainya.

"Kau harus buat sekarang, aku punya kertas dan papannya kau bisa menggunakannya. Sebelum kau mendapat hukuman karena melanggar peraturan." Bisik Eunhyuk pada yeoja tersebut, merasa kasihan kalau terjadi apa-apa pada yeoja manis tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melanggar peraturan." Tanyanya penasaran

"Karena kau akan mendapat hukuman berat, kau tahukan Ketua Osis yang memberi sambutan tadi. Dia tidak mau ada satu siswa di sekolah ini melanggar peraturan yang telah ia buat, dia itu lebih berkuasa daripada sang Kepala Sekolah, dia anak pemilik Yayasan sekolah ini." Jelasnya Khawatir

"Jika ada yang melanggar apa yang akan dilakukannya."

"Dia akan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah, detik ini juga."

"Benarkah?" Teriak Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati, kalau dirinya sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini maka orangtuanya akan menyuruhnya kembali ke Amerika, sekolah disana dan menikmati hidupnya yang bebas disana.

Masih asyik dalam dunianya sendiri, Kyuhyun dikejutkan suara datar yang tampak familiar ditelinganya. Kyuhyun mengenalinya, mengenali suara datar menyebalkan yang menabrak dirinya dan membuatnya kesal. Suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan suara sang Ketua Osis Kim Kibum.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai papan nama seperti yang lainnya." Ucap Kibum datar menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku tidak membawanya." Menimpali santai dan balas menatap Kibum, Eunyuk yang berada diantara mereka mencoba menjelaskan dan membela Kyuhyun.

"Bummie, dia..."

"Jangan membelanya, aku tahu orang seperti apa dia. Dia hanya anak manja, malas, dan tidak bertanggung jawab." Memotong ucapan Eunyuk dan mencecar Kyuhyun tajam, membuat semua orang yang berada disana menahan napas.

Mereka semua tahu sifat sang Ketua, jika ada yang melanggar peraturan yang ia buat baik disengaja maupun tidak nyawanya akan berakhir saat ini juga.

"Yak memangnya kau siapa berani sekali mengatakan hal itu padaku." Kesal Kyuhyun memandang Kibum tajam. Membuat mereka tidak percaya, yeoja itu berani melawan intimidasi Kibum.

"Aku Ketua Osis disini, dan semua yang berada di sekolah ini harus mematuhi peraturan yang ada."

"Kalau aku tidak mematuhinya, apa kau akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak!." Ucap Kibum tegas dan membuat semua terperangah, tumben sekali sang pangeran mau mentolerirnya. Kyuhyun merengut tanpa sadar.

"Bukankah kau akan mengeluarkan semua siswa yang melanggar peraturan disekolah ini tanpa pandang bulu." Tanyanya masih tidak percaya

"Aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini, tapi tidak dengan hari esok dan seterusnya."

"Aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu dan aku tidak mempercayaimu." Gerutu Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta kepadaku bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai tepat ditelinga Kibum, menimbulkan bisik-bisik melihat keintiman KiHyun di depannya.

"Ikut aku!" Putus Kibum memberi pelajaran pada gadis pembuat masalah ini. Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi teman-temannya.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU DATAR." Teriak Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang menyeret dirinya seperti hewan peliharaan. Menuju keruang Osis.

"YAK KENAPA KAU KASAR SEKALI." Marah Kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai ke ruang Osis dan Kibum melepas Kyuhyun begitu saja setelah menyeretnya.

"Bisakah kau diam, yeoja cerewet."

"Siapa yang kau bilang cerewet."

"Tentu saja kau."

"Aku seorang yeoja Kim, wajar jikalau aku cerewet. Daripada kau muka datar membosankan."

"Hm, yeoja jadi-jadian."

"Kim Kibum sialan, kau bilang aku yeoja apa?

"Kau tidak dengar, selain gila dan yeoja jadi-jadian kau juga tuli." Ejek Kibum dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kim Kibum pabbo, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

"Kau pikir aku takut."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Kim." Mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencoba tidak terpancing emosi, ia malas berdebat dengan makluk datar di depannya ini, jadi dengarkan saja pidato dan petuahnya si datar. Dia benar-benar ingin keluar dan terlepas dari jerat si datar yang menyebalkan ini.

"Pakai ini." Ucap Kibum sambil melempar sesuatu ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sigap menangkapnya kalau tidak jidatnya bisa benjol terkena papan nama itu.

"Kau membuatkannya untukku. Dan kau mengetahui jenis hewan kesukaanku." Kyuhyun tidak percaya menatap Kibum.

"Kakekmu yang memberitahu hewan favoritmu dan menyuruhku untuk memberikan dan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungan Kakekku dengan semua ini."

"Jangan banyak tanya, pakai saja!" Perintah Kibum mutlak

"Aku tidak mau memakainya, seperti orang bodoh dan tidak fasionable." Tolak Kyuhyun

"Terserah." Acuh Kibum

"Kenapa kau tidak menendangku keluar dari sekolah ini." Kyuhyun penasaran kenapa dirinya tidak di keluarkan.

"Apa kau ingin aku menendangmu keluar dari sekolah."

"Tidak juga, tapi bisakah kau mengijinkan aku membolos hari ini sampai tiga hari kedepan." Kyuhyun meminta dengan tatapan polos bak anak anjing terbuang.

"Dalam Mimpimu." Kibum menjawab acuh

"Ayolah Kibum-ssi ijinkan aku, aku tidak mau panas-panasan di luar sana dan membuat kulitku menjadi hitam."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali KIM."

"Cepat pakai itu dan bergabunglah dengan siswa lain!" Kibum berkata tegas dan mengabaikan rengekan Kyuhyun.

"Arra, aku pergi. Aku malas berdebat dan melihat gaya sok kerenmu." Cibir Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari ruang Osis dengan membanting pintu sangat keras.

Kibum hanya menghela napas pelan sambil memijit keningnya, kenapa ia harus mengawasi dan berurusan dengan yeoja gila cerewet menyebalkan itu.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Kyuhyun menggerutu dari keluar pintu ruangan Kibum sang manusia datar, sampai halaman tempat berlangsungnya acara MOS bagi semua siswa baru termasuk dirinya.

Sebelum sampai tempat tujuan, dirinya terjatuh karena ada yang menabraknya dari samping. Kyuhyun benar-benar sial, belum satu hari sekolah disini dia sudah ditabrak dua kali, dan harus berurusan dengan si datar.

"Maaf aku buru-buru. Kau tidak apa-apa Panda." Ucap namja itu khawatir.

"YAK SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL PANDA." Marah Kyuhyun menatap namja di depannya. Namja itu masih memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun memastikan kalau yeoja tersebut tidak terluka.

"Mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan." Tanyanya tidak mempedulikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang marah karena dipanggil Panda.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Kyuhyun acuh dan menatap namja itu tajam.

"ANDREW." Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, merasa tidak asing dengan namja di depannya ini."

"Marcia." Andrew tidak kalah terkejut dengan sosok yeoja tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu baby." Peluk Andrew tiba-tiba dan Kyuhyun balas memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau sekolah disini." Tanya Andrew pada Kyuhyun.

"Papa yang mengirimku kesini."

"Tuan Jung memang daebak." Ucapnya kagum.

"Yak Kuda bagaimana mungkin kau bilang Papaku keren." Menatapnya tajam

"Tentu saja! Dengan mengirim anak setannya ke Korea, Papamu tidak akan merasa khawatir dan stres kalau kau ada disini Panda." Cibirnya yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut.

"Jangan manyun begitu kau tampak jelek." Goda Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"YAK KUDA PABBO SIALAN." memukuli Siwon anarkis

"YAK BABY HENTIKAN." Teriak Siwon menghalangi tubuhnya dari sikap anarkis Kyuhyun.

"Salahmu mengatakan aku jelek." Kyuhyun paling tidak suka kalau dikatakan jelek menurutnya itu fitnah yang sangat kejam dan tidak sesuai kenyataannya. Menurutnya dirinya itu cantik, manis, imut dan sexy.

"Kau cantik baby, hentikan!" Ralat Andrew/Siwon, mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil mengobati tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka.

"Ehem!" Dehemen seseorang dibelakang WonKyu menginterupsi suasana romantis mereka. Dan membuat Wonkyu menoleh kebelakang melihat seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Kenapa kau masih disini." Menatap Kyuhyun tajam

"Kau tidak lihat tanganku terluka." Ucap Kyuhyun menatap Kibum malas dan membuat Kibum mendengus ditempat. Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau berada disekolah? Bukankah kau masih di Jepang Siwon." Tanya Kibum datar

"Aku baru sampai tadi pagi Kibummie dan aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah, kau tahu aku merindukan kalian terutama kau Bummie." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar disertai cengiran bodohnya dan berniat memeluk Kibum dan secepat kilat Kibum menghindar dari Siwon.

"Jangan memeluk orang sembarangan Choi." Desis Kibum tajam.

"Aish Bummie tidak bisakah kau memeluk Hyungmu yang tampan ini." Rajuk Siwon kesal melihat sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya.

"Tidak! Kau menjijikkan Siwon." Kibum datar menanggapi Siwon.

"Percuma kau merajuk pada si datar, dia tidak akan pernah menuruti keinginanmu Siwon." Celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan menimbulkan tatapan tidak suka Kibum padanya.

"Kenapa kau masih berada disini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi sedari tadi." Kibum datar dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Lalu aku harus kemana kalau tidak disini." Ucap Kyuhyun polos.

"Pemakaman." Kibum acuh

"Apa maksudmu datar?"

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan seseorang di Pemakaman."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan Kim."

"Menurutmu."

"Yak datar aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu."

"Tentu!"

"In your dream."

"Kau yang bermimpi."

"Aku tidak."

"IYA."

"TIDAK."

"IYA."

"TI..."

"HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN TIDAK PENTING KALIAN." Teriak Siwon jengah melihat pertengkaran KiHyun yang tidak pernah berakhir sebelum kiamat.

Siwon heran sejak kapan si Manusia Es Datar bisa bersikap kekanakan dan menanggapi Kyuhyun. Soal Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah biasa dan wajar melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Dia sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun karena ibunya bersahabat dengan ibunya Kyuhyun Jaejoong.

Dia hapal sifat Kyuhyun yang kekanakan dan tidak mau mengalah dan akan menggunakan kata-kata tajamnya untuk menyerang orang yang tidak disukainya. Seperti sekarang ini, Kyuhyun berdebat dengan manusia es datar dan Kibum juga menanggapinya. Benar-benar kejadian langka dan ajaib.

"Kalian saling mengenal." Ucap Siwon melihat KiHyun akrab.

"TIDAK/TIDAK." Ucap KiHyun bersamaan dan memalingkan muka setelahnya.

"Sepertinya kalian akrab. Apa kalian mantan kekasih." Goda Siwon membumbui pertengkaran KiHyun

"Aku tidak mau memiliki kekasih seperti dia Siwon. Selain datar dia cukup membosankan." Ucap Kyuhyun dan menimbulkan tatapan tajam Kibum padanya.

"Aku juga tidak sudi memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Selain bodoh cerewet kau juga pembuat masalah." Kibum datar menanggapi.

"KAU YANG BODOH KIM." teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima dibilang bodoh sama si datar.

"Aku jenius dan mendapat rangking pertama semenjak dari elementary sampai sekarang." Ucap Kibum sombong

"Sombong sekali. Kau bodoh tidak bisa berekspresi lain selain datar, kau benar-benar membosankan." Ucap Kyuhyun prihatin memandang Kibum remeh.

"Daripada kau pembuat masalah dan dibuang oleh kedua orangtuamu ke Korea." Sinis Kibum

"Yak kau tahu semua itu darimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horrornya.

"Aku Ketua Osis disini ingat."

"Kau penguntit Kim."

"Apa untungnya aku menguntitmu."

"Karena kau menyukaiku atau kalau tidak kau seorang psikopat yang akan membunuhku diam-diam dan memutilasi tubuhku menjadi beberapa bagian." Ngawur Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku yang berharga hanya untuk membunuhmu."

"Kim Kibum Pabbo Datar Menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati, kenapa si Kim sialan ini selalu bisa mematahkan argumentnya huh.

"Aku tebak sebentar lagi kalian akan berkencan dan saling jatuh cinta." Kata Siwon menengahi perdebatan mereka yang tidak berujung dan merembet kemana-mana.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH/NOTHING!" Jawab Kihyun bersamaan dan memalingkan muka setelahnya.

"Yakin" goda siwon pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan.

KiHyun mengabaikan godaan Siwon pada mereka dan mereka saling menatap tidak suka satu sama lain.

"Jung Kyuhyun cepat pergi ke halaman sekolah dan bergabung dengan siswa lainnya." Desis Kibum kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat masalah dengannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ikut acara konyol itu Kim." Tolak Kyuhyun

"Cepat pergi dan jangan membantahku!" Kibum tajam memperingatkan

"Kim Kibum aku tidak mau, lagipula tanganku juga masih sakit."

"Jangan banyak alasan, cepat pergi atau kalau tidak aku akan..."

"Aish, arra arra aku pergi. Dasar datar cerewet menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun dengan kaki menghentak, lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut.

"Kau juga pergi Choi." Desis Kibum pada Siwon, lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih cengo di tempat.

"Yak Kibummie tunggu aku." Teriak Siwon setelah sadar Kibum meninggalkan dirinya.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

"Jung Kyuhyun kau darimana saja." Eunhyuk bersama yeoja kelinci disampingnya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke dalam barisan. Mereka senior/ anggota Osis yang bertugas di kelas Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja dari ruangan si datar yang penuh aura suram dan membosankan itu." Gerutu Kyuhyun tidak suka. Mereka hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun yang benar adanya.

"Kau sudah punya dan memakai papan namamu bukan? Jadi kau harus berjalan menirukan hewan favoritmu seperti yang lainnya." Ucap Sungmin yeoja kelinci, menimbulkan tatapan horror Kyuhyun padanya.

"WHAT?"

"Kau harus berjalan menirukan cara berjalan Panda didepan semua yang disini dan sekarang giliranmu Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan tatapan tidak suka siswa lain padanya. Menurut mereka Kyuhyun itu sombong dan sok hebat.

"Kalau kau menolak, kau bisa menggantinya dengan membersihkan toilet di seluruh sekolah ini." Ucap Eunhyuk santai

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya." Malas Kyuhyun dan berdiri memperagakan cara berjalan panda di depan teman-temannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Para anggota Osis dan siswa yang berada disana menahan tawa melihat cara berjalan Kyuhyun yang menurut mereka lucu. Kyuhyun merengut tidak suka melihat semua menertawakan dirinya.

"HAhahahaha, KAU LUCU BABY HAHAHAHAHA." Teriak Siwon dengan tertawa terbahak, melihat Kyuhyun yang dikerjai oleh teman-temannya.

Kibum berada disamping Siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun datar. Sebenarnya Kibum ingin tertawa seperti Siwon melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang merengut lucu.

Tapi dirinya bisa menahan semuanya, kalau tidak maka title Pangeran Es yang disandangnya akan sirna. Kibum terlalu gengsi untuk tersenyum dan pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan tampang pokerface yang dimilikinya sejak lahir. Yeoja cerewet jadi-jadian itu menggemaskan kalau seperti ini, dia benar-benar seperti panda yang manis cantik dan imut.

"DIAM KAU KUDA." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal pada Siwon yang benar-benar telah mempermalukan dan menertawakan dirinya. Awas saja dia tidak akan lepas dari jerat dendam SiEvil Kyu.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR LUCU BABY." Sambil menahan tawa dan mencoba untuk tenang karena semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, apalagi kekasihnya berada disini juga.

"Apa maksudmu Siwon." Desis Sungmin yang berada disampingnya.

"Ini semua tidak seperti pikiranmu sayang aku bisa jelaskan." Gugup Siwon menjelaskan

"Aku tidak peduli, kita putus." Ucap Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Yak sayang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon yang tidak ditanggapi Sungmin

"Bummie bagaimana ini, dia benar-benar marah padaku." Gusar Siwon mengadu pada Kibum

"Bukan urusanku." Acuh Kibum dan meninggalkan Siwon setelahnya.

"YAK DATAR KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU." Teriak Siwon yang tidak ditanggapi Kibum.

"Aish benar-benar datar menyebalkan." Gerutu Siwon kesal, ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Sungmin berakhir begitu saja.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan si Panda tadi." Tanya HaeHyuk penasaran, setelah mereka membubarkan acara dan menyuruh siswa baru untuk beristirahat.

"Tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Sepertinya kalian cukup akrab, kau tidak berkencan dengannya bukan."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku mengenalnya sudah lama dan dia sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri." Jelas Siwon murung.

"Kau diputuskan oleh si Kelinci tadi Kuda." Potong Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"YAK EVIL KENAPA KAU DISINI." Marah Siwon pada Kyuhyun entah kenapa Siwon ingin mencekik bocah ini sekarang juga.

"Ini tempat umum! terserah aku mau kemana." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh sambil meminum buble tea, ia kehausan sungguh.

"Kau harus membantuku evil, karena dirimu aku diputuskan kekasihku." Ratap Siwon

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah tolong aku baby." Rajuk Siwon yang membuat Haehyuk cengo ditempat melihat Siwon melakukan aegyo didepan yeoja lain selain Sungmin kekasihnya.

"Tidak mau ya tidak mau." Kekeh Kyuhyun menolak.

"Kalau kau mau membantuku, aku akan membelikanmu game keluaran terbaru yang baru dirilis beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Siwon.

"Oke, aku akan membantumu tapi kau harus membelikanku game itu right." Kyuhyun berubah pikiran, ia sangat-sangat menginginkan game itu dan uang jajannya di Korea tidak akan cukup untuk membeli game limited edition yang sudah di incarnya sejak lama. Kakeknya selain cerewet dan penuh aturan juga sangat Pelit.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji yang telah ku buat."

"Kajja kita temui si Kelinci bodoh itu." Mereka langsung pergi dan meninggalkan HaeHyuk begitu saja.

"Hae, kenapa aku merasa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih ya." Ucap Eunhyuk melihat kepergian WonKyu yang bergandengan tangan mesra.

"Kau benar sayang." Menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya santai.

"Sudahlah terserah mereka mau ngapain. Ayo ke kantin aku lapar." Ucap Eunhyuk tidak mau memikirkan masalah mereka terlalu jauh.

"Hm, kajja kita pergi."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nama Eropa Kyuhyun adalah Marcus, karena dia sekarang jadi yeoja makanya aku ganti namanya Marcia hehehe

Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan mereview fanficku ini.

Buat para Siders tidak bisakah kalian meluangkan waktu hanya menulis kata next dan tidak hanya cuma follow dan favorit saja. tapi kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa daripada aku kena bashing dari kalian, mending jadi siders lebih baik hehehe

Tidak suka close saja tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca ya sudah abaikan saja oke. Biasakan saling menghargai sesuatu yang beda dan bukankah berteman jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding bermusuhan.

Review please! Walau hanya kata "Next" tapi lebih bagus lagi, kalian kasih saran dan masukan agar semakin berkembang tulisan saya. Dan nyaman untuk dibaca.

Sorry, aku up ulang! Karena [Note Author] terlalu alay dan berlebihan -'hahaha

Next, see you chapter!

.

.

.

Sign

Annishi KiAnn Kim Kibummie WifeXD


End file.
